Display libraries are diverse collections of proteins in which each member links a particular protein of the library to the nucleic acid encoding it. Members of display libraries that have a particular property, frequently a binding affinity for a target compound of interest, can be selected from the library.
One common implementation of a display library is phage display. Phage display uses bacteriophage particles as vehicles for linking a diversified protein to the nucleic acid encoding it. The diversified nucleic acid is packaged within the bacteriophage, and generally the encoded protein on the phage surface. Phage display is described, for example, in Ladner et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,409; Smith (1985) Science 228:1315-1317; WO 92/18619; WO 91/17271; WO 92/20791; WO 92/15679; WO 93/01288; WO 92/01047; WO 92/09690; WO 90/02809; de Haard et al. (1999) J. Biol. Chem 274:18218-30; Hoogenboom et al. (1998) Immunotechnology 4:1-20; Hoogenboom et al. (2000) Immunol Today 2:371-8; Fuchs et al. (1991) Bio/Technology 9:1370-1372; Hay et al. (1992) Hum Antibod Hybridomas 3:81-85; Huse et al. (1989) Science 246:1275-1281; Griffiths et al. (1993) EMBO J 12:725-734; Hawkins et al. (1992) J Mol Biol 226:889-896; Clackson et al. (1991) Nature 352:624-628; Gram et al. (1992) Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 89:3576-3580; Garrard et al. (1991) Bio/Technology 9:1373-1377; Rebar et al. (1996) Methods Enzymol. 267:129-49; Hoogenboom et al. (1991) Nuc Acid Res 19:4133-4137; and Barbas et al. (1991) PNAS 88:7978-7982.
One typical method of phage display includes: a) contacting a target compound with the library of proteins or peptides displayed on phage, b) separating the bound phage from the unbound phage (typically by washing unbound phage and eluting bound phage), c) infecting E. coli with the separated population of phage that bind, d) growing the infected cells to produce more phage, e) separating the amplified phage from the cells, and f) repeating steps (a)-(e) up to five times. Typically, each cycle of steps (a)-(e) takes one to five days and produces far more phage than are needed. Whereas about 1013 to 1015 phage are produced by overnight growth and purification, only ˜1011 to 1012 are used as input for the next round.
One known variation on the above selection method is a method that includes eluting phage that bind to a target compound, and recontacting the eluted phage to the target compound. Markland et al. (Biochemistry (1996) 35:8045-8057). The recontacting is effected without amplifying the eluted phage. After recontact, phage are eluted again from the target.